Waiting
by Eloroy
Summary: <html><head></head>How does Ash feel when he looks bak at his victory against gary.  Songfic to green days waiting.</html>


Eloroy; Hello guys, I'm coming up with ANOTHER fic. This one is a songfic to the song Waiting.

People: Eloroy does not own Pokemon, or the fanfics or songfics used. All credit goes to Nintendo, Mayfan(You will see why) and Green day.

Eloroy, lets get busy.

And we're down to the final match! This round will be a tag team battle, so trainers, choose you partners and get ready to battle!"

Ash ran over to his group of friends sitting at the sidelines, "I didn't know that the last battle was a tag battle! I didn't even see anything that told that it was!" he looked confused as he looked to the other side of the battle field where Gary was standing there with one of his cheerleaders by his side.

"Um Ash, the head of the league told you yesterday after your last match. Don't you remember?" Max asked.

Ash sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head, "Must have slipped my mind," he said, but then looking more serious, he took a glance around at the group trying to decide who to choose. Finally he spoke, "May, will you be my tag partner?" he asked.

"Sure!" May said happily jumping up to the challenge looking as confident as ever.

"Alright! Then let's go win this!" he exclaimed as he and May ran off to the battle field.

"Everybody ready?" the announcer asked as all four trainers nodded, "Let the battle begin!"

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Gary yelled releasing his dark type pokemon.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called out sending Pikachu onto the field.

"I choose you, Croconaw!" the girl, named Marylin, said as she released her evolved water starter.

"Beautifly, come on out!" May shouted releasing her butterfly pokemon onto the field.

But then everything came to a stop. In the middle of the field, a raven haired boy named ash, came to the middle of the field with a guitar and started to sing.

I've been waiting a long time  
>For this moment to come<br>I'm destined  
>For anything...at all<p>

As he continued to sing, he noticed that everything was starting to move again,but kept singing.

Downtown lights will be shining  
>On me like a new diamond<br>Ring out under the midnight hour  
>No one can touch me now<br>And I can't turn my back  
>It's too late ready or not at all<p>

Well, I'm so much closer than  
>I have ever known...<br>Wake up

"Ok Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Croconaw!" Ash commanded as Pikachu launched a wave of electricity at Croconaw.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball on Pikachu!" Gary called. Umbreon quickly released a large, dark, glowing shadow ball at pikachu sending him tumbling backwards to the ground.

"Beautifly, Use silverwind on Umbron now!" May shouted to her pokemon. Beautifly flapped it's wings hard releasing a large silvery gust of wind, forcing Umbreon into the wall behind it.

"Now Beautifly, Tackle on Croconaw!" May called as Beautifly flew towards Croconaw with a hard headed tackle.

"Croconaw, dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Marylin shouted to her pokemon. Croconaw jumped up to dodge the attack and hit Beautfly square in the back with a powerful hydro pump, sending her to the ground.

"Pikachu Thunder!" Ash commanded. Pikachu released it's most powerful attack on Croconaw, hitting it directly. Croconaw teetered for a few seconds before fainting to the ground.

"Croconaw is unable to battle," the referee stated as Marylin returned her pokemon sadly and walked over to sit at the sidelines "Now, let the battle continue!"

Dawning of a new era  
>Calling...don't let it catch you falling<br>Ready or not at all  
>So close enough to taste it<br>Almost...I can embrace this  
>Feeling...on the tip of my tongue<p>

Well, I'm so much closer than  
>I have ever known...<br>Wake up  
>Better thank your lucky stars...<br>(Shey hey hey) (repeat after solo)

Beautifly was weak from the attack. Her wings and antenna's drooped and she looked like she couldn't take another attack when May yelled, "Beautifly, use Morning Sun!" Beautifly suddenly had a gold aurora surround her as she slowly rose up and regained energy.

"Here's our chance Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Gary commanded as Umbreon ran at Beautifly with an incredible speed.

But before he could do anything, everything seemed to stop again. He took this as an opportunity to play more guitar.

I've been waiting for a life time  
>For this moment to come<br>I'm destined for anything at all

"Here's our chance Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Gary commanded as Umbreon ran at Beautifly with an incredible speed.

"Not so fast, Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash called to his pokemon. Pikachu ran at Umbreon, it's tail glowing bright, and hit him in the face sending him staggering back.

Beautifly had fully regained it's energy now, "Ok, now use Silverwind!" May told her.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" ash called.

Both attacks hit there mark and smoke was seen around the area. When it cleared, Umbreon lay on the ground with nothing but swirls in his eyes. Gary returned him reluctantly.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash Ketchem and his partner May!" the announcer announced as loud cheers could be heard from the crowd.

Dumbstruck  
>Colour me stupid<br>Good luck  
>You're gonna need it<br>Where I'm going if I get there...  
>At all...<p>

Wake up  
>Better thank your lucky stars... <p>

About 20 minutes later Ash is being awarded his trophy and is put on the stage to say a speech to everyone.

""First off, I would like to thanks all of my friends and family for always sticking by my side and helping me. You guys are the best! Next I would like to give credit and thanks to all of my pokemon. They battled so hard out there and never gave up, I could have never even done this without them. And one last thing," Ash said, pausing for a minute, "I would like to thank my best friend May Maple for always being there for me and for helping me win the battle earlier today. And I just wanted to say," he paused again, "That I love you May, with all my heart and I'd do anything for you," Ash said as the crowd sighed and cooed, "That's all," he finished as he set down the microphone and walked off the stage and over to his friends and family.

May stepped out in front of the group holding her hands to her chest, "Did you really mean that Ash?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me and…" she took a deep breath, "I love you to." She then put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back.

From a short distance the group of people watched the young couple happy and smiling for them.

Now, Ash may be new to all this love stuff. But, he knew one thing. His moment finally came.


End file.
